godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Lindow Amamiya
Lindow Amamiya (Rindou Amamiya, in Japanese version) is a character introduced in God Eater. He is the former leader of the Retaliation team. In God Eater 2 he joins with a traveling branch named Cradle along with Soma, Alisa, and the Protagonist. Biography God Eater Burst Lindow Amamiya was formerly the head of the legendary First Unit of the Fenrir Far East Branch. After happening upon critical top-secret info, Lindow was reported MIA (Missing In Action) during the Moon in the Welkin mission after being attacked by an Aragami. However, Lindow survived the mission, but a Dyaus Pita appeared afterwards and he was forced to fight it. The Dyaus Pita destroyed and devoured his God Arc's armlet, but Shio subsequently appeared and saved him. While missing, his Aragami cells began to take over his body as his armlet was no longer there to control them with Bias Factor injections, resulting in his God Arc's now uncontained Oracle Cells completely subsuming his right arm and causing immense pain as well as affecting his behavior. While in this state, Shio helped him control the pain and slow down the transformation. Eventually, he mutated into a Corrosive Hannibal once the Aragami infection took over his entire body. Notably, his previous personality was somewhat intact post-transformation, saving Tatsumi's group before his Aragami half took over and turned on them. However, arriving on the scene, the Protagonist saves them and experiences a resonance as he and Lindow clash before the Aragami departs. Officially resuming the search for Lindow that had since been called off, the Protagonist and Ren find him in this state, on Aegis Island, and engage him in combat, after which the Protagonist is sent directly into Lindow's subconscious via a second resonance. After a trip through Lindow's mind, the two eventually reach Lindow's true self, and Lindow, alongside the Protagonist, fights a manifestation of the Corrosive Hannibal to free himself from the mutation. Presently, he is still a part of the Fenrir Far East Branch. Thanks to the sacrifice of Ren, who was in fact a manifestation of Lindow's own God Arc, the Aragami infection subsided and has ceased spreading. God Eater 2 Now a part of the traveling Fenrir branch Cradle, alongside Alisa, Soma, and the Protagonist of the first game, Lindow asks for the Blood unit's assistance in hunting down the Kyuubi. He has a son named Ren with Sakuya, born in the interim between the two games, and mentions both to the Protagonist of God Eater 2 during his final Character Episode. NORN ''God Eater Burst'' Lindow Amamiya (26) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2061. Leader of the 1st Unit. Boasts a survival rate of over 90% when leading others on missions, far higher than any other leader. Newly-recruited Gods Eaters are often assigned to this unit to ensure that precious matches won't be lost prematurely. To date, he is the only one in the Far East Branch to have defeated an Ouroboros on his own. God Arc: Long Blade (older model/close-combat) Lindow Amamiya: 2 (26) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2061. Deceased. Leader of the 1st Unit. Certified as MIA (missing in action) during the Moon in the Welkin mission in 2071. Post rank: Captain. God Arc: Long Blade (older model/close-combat) Lindow Amamiya: 3 (26) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2061. Leader of the 1st Unit. '' ''Assigned by the Fenrir HQ to secretly investigate former Branch Director Schicksal, only to be sabotaged by the latter and ultimately murdered. Post Rank: Captain God Arc: Long Blade (older model/close-combat) This info is restricted to the Far East Branch. Lindow Amamiya: 4 (26) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2061. Former leader of the 1st Unit. Was marked MIA during "Moon in the Welkin" mission of 2071. But a search was resumed after discovery of a matching DNA pattern. There is a high chance that he has undergone Aragami-transformation. All search parties should be on alert. *Corporal Amamiya's survival is not yet confirmed. Please refrain from commenting on this entry. Lindow Amamiya: 5 (26) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2061. Was MIA but his survival was confirmed in 2071. He has successfully returned to duty, and is now married to Corporal Tachibana. He currently works directly under the Acting Director as a ranger, and mainly serves a role as instructor for new Gods Eater recruits. His double promotion has been revoked, and he now remains Corporal. God Arc: Long Blade Assault (Variable) ''God Eater 2'' Personality Lindow is quick to joke around, but shows distinguished judgement and acting power in battle. Regardless of the situation, he prioritizes the survival of his team members before his own. This is shown best by the failed Moon in the Welkin mission, where, in spite of him not having a real choice at the time, he continues to fight the Prithvi Mata to buy time for the rest of the team. Appearance God Eater Burst Lindow is a white-skinned man with black hair that hangs over his left eye. He wears a variation of the Commander Uniform, modified to have coattails that go past his waist, and left open to reveal the black undershirt he has on. During his time while infected, this uniform is visibly torn and damaged from fighting against the Aragami on his own. Lindow eventually develops an Aragami arm -- specifically, in his right one -- as a result of having his infection stopped by Ren. God Eater 2 Rage Burst His appearance has changed little -- except that his brown coat from his time as a leader was changed out for the white jacket common to Cradle members, and he has a golden gauntlet meant to hide the mutated arm underneath it. Character Relationships *Protagonist (God Eater) - At first, he treated them as someone to be protected. But after the final events in God Eater Burst, he sees them as a reliable leader or teammate. After they saved him, bringing him back to the Far East Branch, he chooses to leave the position of Leader to them, saying that they're the one that protected the branch this far. To paraphrase his words, the weight of that responsibility is now on their shoulders. *Lenka Utsugi - At first, he thought that Lenka was just a reckless rookie, but after the battle in the city he realized that Lenka's actions were worthy after he saved a civilian whose child would be left orphan if it wasn't for him. Lindow sees potential in Lenka, so he decided to give him a second chance to fight as a God Eater. He is shown to be patient with Lenka. * Ren - His personified God Arc. Both of them call one another as "partners". In God Eater 2, Lindow names his son after him. *Sakuya Tachibana - His fiancé (during the events of Gods Eater Burst), and wife (as of the end of God Eater Burst and in God Eater 2/''Rage Burst''). In God Eater Burst, there is a brief moment of dialogue with Lindow before receiving a new mission with Sakuya, in which he tells the player that the two of them were "frienemies". Lindow did not show any hint of his true feelings towards Sakuya, but that doesn't mean he does not like Sakuya at all. Only in the 2nd credits was it shown how he truly loves her. *Tsubaki Amamiya - His older sister, who he fought alongside before she retired. As shown in the OVA, Tsubaki still kept her strictness and sense of duty while on a mission where Fenrir reinforces an organization against Aragami. Nevertheless, she cares about him, which can be seen when she expressed her frustration and despair when he went missing during the failed Moon in the Welkin mission. * Soma Schicksal - Both are comrades and veterans. Soma sees him as a reliable leader and a dependable person -- though he often has to remind him to follow his own orders. The two are on friendly terms, and Soma sees himself as owing a lot to Lindow. * Kota Fujiki - Kota puts Lindow on quite the pedestal. He is, as well, amazed at Lindow's survivability and his record of killing an Ouroboros on his own. According to Annette, though, he seems to exaggerate Lindow's capabilities, saying the former 1st Unit Leader could do it with his bare hands. Both are on friendly terms. * Alisa Illinichina Amiella - She used to see him as far too laid back for being in the position he's in, to the point of initially deriding his idealistic policy of 'don't die'. Eventually, though, after she makes a recovery from her mental instability, she deeply regrets causing his supposed death. After the events leading up to the end of the Corrosive Hannibal, she now looks forward to working with him again. Trivia *Lindow doesn't use Impulse Edge, like most other NPCs, even after becoming a New-Type. The 'barrels' of his God Arc are on either side of the blade, which would make him using it even more nonsensical. *In God Eater 2, Lindow's Blood Art is Tornado Rush. *It is revealed in his character episodes that he has a child with Sakuya named Ren. *Despite still retaining his social popularity in God Eater 2, Lindow laments that it does not matter to him due to his old age (he mentions this during one of his Character Episodes to the Protagonist). *After the completion of the Black Predator extra missions in God Eater 2 Rage Burst, an extra version of Lindow - listed ingame as Lindow (Corroded) - becomes available. This version represents him during the period when he was struggling against the Aragami infection, and has him using a Buster Blade-ish Aragami growth that allows him to use CC-Destruct. *Putting in cheats of Lindow's equipment into the game will change your God Arc's appearance to the selected equipment (depending on the codes LB/BB). However, it doesn't change the attack pattern of your character (tested by Vaince321). *During the scene of Alisa's brainwashing in God Eater Resurrection, some of the text displayed about Lindow suffers from a very bad case of mistranslation. While not all of the text is actually senseless, there is a part that reads "The Deus ex Machina IT has is stained with the blood of the victims devoured." *Lindow's name in Japanese (Rindō) can also be translated as Gentian, which just like his older sister's name is a name of a flower. Interestingly some uses of said plants roots are used in beverages, albeit it grants them a somewhat bitter taste. *Lindow appears as a solo unit in Project X Zone, where he can be assigned to any pair unit as their assist support. His introduction scene has him team up with Zephyr and Leanne from Resonance of Fate in the world of .hack, where the two gunslingers mistake him for their friend Vashyron at first. *Lindow states in-game (when you visit him in his room), that he was afraid of the moon when he was young. He says he thought it would fall from the sky and smash everything to pieces. See Also *Lindow Amamiya/Character Episodes *Lindow Amamiya/Advanced Information *Lindow Amamiya/Gallery Category:Characters Category:God Eaters Category:Old-Type/Melee Category:New-Type Category:Male Characters Category:God Eater Burst Category:God Eater Resurrection Category:God Eater 2 Category:God Eater 2 Rage Burst Category:God Eater Resonant Ops